bluemacawfandomcom-20200215-history
Blu
Blu is a male blue Spix's Macaw and the protagonist of the Rio movies. He is Jewel's mate, Carla, Bia and Tiago's father, Eduardo's son-in-law and Linda's best friend. Personality Blu is goofy, pampered and clumsy. Having lived with his human best friend, Linda, for 15 years in Minnesota, Blu enjoys human luxuries like hot chocolate and is extremely domesticated. Blu also never learnt to fly until the end of Rio. He enjoys living with Linda and is shocked and worried to learn he is the last male of his kind and that there is a female Spix's Macaw waiting in Rio de Janeiro. After travelling to Rio with Linda and a Portuguese bird specialist Tuilo, Blu tries to woo the beautiful but feisty female, Jewel. She is disgusted and outraged when Blu mistakenly reads her signs wrong and attempts a kiss. Blu is scared and feels very out of place in Rio. His fears deepen when him and Jewel are kidnapped by a gang of smugglers. Now chained to each other, Jewel and Blu escape the smugglers and a exciting, humorous adventure begins. Blu is the polar opposite of feisty, independent Jewel. Blu treasures living with Linda and would much rather live like a human then a bird. He tries his hardest to survive the chaotic streets of Rio and will stop at nothing to return to Linda. He unintentionally causes mayhem for him and Jewel wherever he goes, most of it due to his lack of flight. But Blu is kind, gentle and sweet and tries to get along with Eduardo and adapt to the jungle way of life in the second movie just to please Jewel. Relationships Jewel Jewel is very important to Blu and he loves her very much. Despite being quite different (Jewel being independent and wild and Blu being domesticated and clumsy) the two grow to love each other. Blu even proves his feelings by leaping out of a plane to save an injured Jewel even though he cannot fly. Jewel returns those feelings by giving him a kiss, thus giving Blu the strength to finally fly, saving both of them. By the end of the first film, Blu has become Jewel's mate and the two have three chicks together. Blu even says "You know I would do anything for you" to Jewel who responds with a smile and a snuggle. The two are very close and Blu is always there for Jewel. Carla Blu loves his eldest daughter very much and the two are very close. Bia Bia and Blu are also very close. Blu loves her very much. Tiago Being the only boy, Tiago resembles Blu the most. Blu loves Tiago and is deeply saddened and jealous when he sees Roberto acting like more of a father figure to Tiago then him. But in the end, both father and son prove that they work very well together. Linda Linda found Blu as a chick and raised him for 15 years. Blu loves Linda very much and considers her family. The two lived together in Linda's bookshop in Minnesota until they travelled to Rio to meet Blu's female counterpart, Jewel, in an attempt to save the Blue Macaw species. Once there, Blu and Jewel are kidnapped and Blu spends the rest of the movie trying to make his way back to Linda. By the end of the first film, Linda and Blu have moved to Rio and opened the Blu Bird Sanctuary where Blu, Jewel and their three new chicks live happily. Linda and Blu are the best of friends and will always be there for each other. Eduardo Blu is shocked to discover Jewel's father living in the Amazon Rainforest in Rio 2. Blu tries to get along with the strict leader of the tribe but Blu's loyalty to Linda and Eduardo's extreme hatred of humans constantly puts them at odds. Eduardo sees Blu as a bumbling pet who doesn't belong in the tribe and certainly not with his daughter. However, by the end of the movie, Eduardo respects Blu and sees him as an equal rather then an enemy. Roberto Blu is immediately jealous of Roberto. He seems like the perfect bird. Great feathers, brilliant singing voice, extremely charismatic. Everything Blu isn't. Blu is constantly trying to overpower Roberto and his close friendship with Jewel makes him even more irritating for Blu. But Blu learns jealousy wont get you anywhere and even saves Roberto's life. The two see each other as equals and are friends.